Crash
by SameroniLB
Summary: It was quiet for the most part, the drive back.


_Written for my friend~ eue_

It was quiet for the most part, the drive back. The quiet however was filled with a promised fight upon reaching their destination, mostly because previous they were fighting over Sollux still being close friends with his ex Aradia, and Eridan still being close friends with his own ex, Feferi. The fight was pointless, and they begrudgingly agreed to stop fighting, or hold it off until they were back at their shared room in their dormitory. It still didn't stop the grumbled curses and the shared glares at each other as Sollux tried his best to focus on the road and Eridan on his phone. Sollux cursed rather loudly upon hearing a booming sound, causing Eridan to jump slightly as he noticed the sudden downpour of rain, which was definitely not a good thing to drive in. They were only an hour walk away from the dorms, and walking would be safer.

"Hey Sol, maybe wuh-we should pull ovuh-ver and wuh-walk the rest of the wuh-way." Eridan said quietly, glancing over at his partner, who too annoyed to really listen to any advice Eridan gave, glared at him in response. Eridan pushed again. "I'm just sayin' Sol that wuh-walkin' wuh-would be safer and by the looks of it, this storm isn't goin' to let up soon." By this point Eridan was watching the other drivers on the road, a feeling in the pit of his stomach akin to doom beginning to bubble. Sollux, however annoyed he was currently with Eridan, still had a keen sense for knowing when he was scared or uncomfortable, so he patted his hand on Eridan's thigh and attempted some form of console.

"Well be fine ED, ith not like I haven't driven in the rain before, bethideth, whath the worth thing that could happen?" Sollux gave Eridan a comforting smile, or the best one he could conjure up before hearing a rather loud honk and a scream. Turning his attention back towards the road, a horrified look crossed his face, some drunk driver was on the wrong side of the street, and by the looks of it, was ready to ram straight into his car. Knowing that crashing into a wall or street lamp would be a better fate than crashing right into a speeding car, he spun the wheel, looking away and grabbing on to Eridan's hand as he prepared for impact. The car spun in circles as it neared its target, a rather menacing looking brick wall. The car hit, the drunk driver drove by unharmed, Eridan screamed, and Sollux held on tightly to him.

The car smashing into the wall wasn't what scared Sollux the most, it was what happened when the car finally stopped shaking and all that was moving was the smoke coming from the front of the car and people around. He heard a sharp intake of breath, his own ragged breathing, than a loud sob and hysterical crying. He looked over with eyes still groggy from the force of the car crashing, but was quickly woken up as he saw blood everywhere, and still leaking from a rather large gash on Eridan's arm. Sollux began to hyperventilate, was Eridan's arm supposed to bend that way? How much blood is able to leave a body before fainting or worse death? Questions soared through his mind as he got out of the car as fast as he could to the passengers seat, pulling Eridan out as gently as possible.

He glared down at Eridan, tears streaming down his face as the man in his arms stirred and awoke with a jolt, searing pain shooting from his broken arm. At the sight of his own blood, Eridan gripped on to Sollux with his working arm, his eyes pleading for help and release from the pain he was facing currently. Sollux held Eridan to his chest, whispering as many comforting things he could think of, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, awaiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Th, ith okay ED, help ith on the way and they'll get you right and patched up okay? Th... juth thay calm..." Sollux's whispers were comforting, but still not enough to quiet the cries of Eridan, who on the sight of the smallest amount of blood, would break down into panic. Eridan was near fainting from shock and fright by the time the ambulance arrived, his good hand still clinging to Sollux's body in a vice grip. One which had to be broken as the drivers of said car came to get Eridan onto their stretcher, requesting Sollux walk as he looked less damaged than Eridan, only scratches and cuts littered his body, where as Eridan had a broken arm and a large gash to boot. Saying Sollux felt guilty was an understatement.

The next hours were a blur, Eridan was put into a room for a night, Sollux was given some bandages, and requested to wait in the visitors room before being allowed to see Eridan. And as Sollux waited in the infuriatingly white room, he never felt more nervous, or anxious in his life. As he got away with a few minor cuts and bruises, Eridan was forced to endure a broken arm and severe wounds. He briskly remembered Eridan warning him to pull over, it was raining and the road was blurry, and that they should walk. It would have been safer, but Sollux out of stupidity refused and kept driving. If only he pulled over, if only. Finally, after what felt like months of waiting, the doctor came in and said it was alright for Sollux to visit Eridan, but warned him not to touch him or pester him, because the patient needed bed rest.

Sollux was too elated to care and just followed the doctors directions as quick as he could, entering the room slowly, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he saw Eridan glaring off into space, fear still evident in his violet eyes. He made his way to the small white chair meant for visitors and sat down, taking notice of Eridan's lack of acknowledgment, he cleared his throat, which gained him the attention of the other person in the room.

"Tho... how you feeling ED?" He said quietly, keeping his distance just in case Eridan was angry at what happened. However the look in Eridan's eyes suggested otherwise as when they made contact with the tall man, they went from angry to relieved and happy, even slightly tearful.

"Thank goodness your alright Sol... I wuh-was afraid I wuh-was the only one who got hurt in that accident." Sollux didn't know if he was meant to take that as a good sign or a bad one, and decided to keep quiet, much to Eridan's annoyance. "Wuh-will you stop sulkin' and get your lanky ass ovuh-ver here!" Eridan yelled quietly, not wanting to gain the attention of any nurse or doctor strolling by. Sollux sighed, relieved that Eridan was acting a like himself, he stood up and strolled over to him, trying to relax himself as to not cause any distress to Eridan. Even if he was acting like himself, it didn't mean he still wasn't freaking out on the inside.

"Glad to thee your thill ath happy ath KK in the morningth." He gave a chuckle at his own joke as he leaned down over Eridan, studying his face with a bit or remorse, some parts were scraped and cut, and upon further inspection of his body, it wasn't much better. Sollux's guilt went unnoticed by Eridan, as he was busy fiddling with one of the bandages on his arm, complaining to Sollux about how much it sucks and how he should have listened to him and so on. This was fixed however when he felt small droplets begin to fall onto his cheek, followed by another, and another, and another. He looked up to see Sollux crying over him, guilt and regret evident on his face. "I'm tho thorry ED... if I only lithened then we would be home by now... a-and you wouldn't have gotten hurt... you could have died..." Sollux choked out, one hand holding his face in an attempt to hide it, the other gripping the sheets besides Eridan's head. Eridan's face softened and he stopped his nagging, reaching his good arm up to wrap around Sollux's neck, bringing him down in a hug. Sollux was quick to reciprocate and wrapped his arms as gently as he could around Eridan burying his face in his hair.

"I'm fine Sol, its okay. Honestly I'll be up and ruinin' your day like alwuh-ways in no time." He began to stroke through Sollux's hair, whispering comforting words and gentle sounds. As Sollux's body began to wrack softly with tears, Eridan motioned for him to lie down next to him in further attempt to quell him of his fear. It worked for the most part, as Sollux wrapped his body softly around Eridan, his chin resting in his hair, his arms around his torso and one of his legs resting over Eridan's own. Soon enough Sollux's body stopped shaking and his tears dispelled, and Eridan's fear swept away in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. "Feelin' better nowuh-w?" He said softly, sleep beginning to dab at the edges of his consciousness.

"Way better... thorry for fighting with you... and thorry for not lithening..." Eridan chuckled as Sollux apologized for his previous actions, and at how tired he sounded.

"Its fine Sol, just next you better listen if you wuh-want any action. Besides think of it this wuh-way. Nowuh-w you'll havuh-ve to wuh-wait on me hands and knees!" He said cheerfully, albeit tiredly as he started to nod off. Sollux gave a grumbled reply as he realized how comfortable laying next to Eridan was, and how warm it was in here, and how absolutely great it would feel to sleep just a bit after the ordeal. And in so in each others arms they fell sleep, the only disturbance in the night being one of the nurses coming to check p on them, only to be greeted with the two sleeping next to each other. She of course left them alone, leaving the room with a grin and a giggle.


End file.
